Watchful Eyes
by Storywriter
Summary: The escape was successful. Michael and Lincoln end up in a small town. Will they be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own any ties to Prison Break. 

Watchful Eyes

Many things happen in life that you don't like and life can throw loops at you when you least expect it. The biggest loop of Michael Scofield's life was getting into Fox River Penitentry to save his brother. Lincoln Burrows was on death row for a crime he didn't commit, at least Michael didn't think so. Michael had an ingenious plan to get them out and it worked, even through there were a few flaws that he didn't want to happen. Now the problem was staying hidden and keeping a low profile.

" Need to stay hidden, need to protect my brother," Michael thought.

Michael and Lincoln ened up in a small town and were sitting in a diner, trying not to look obvious.

" Where are we going?" Lincoln asked, " Even in small town you have to be careful and still could be dangerous."

" But not likely," Michael told him looking around. The diner was full, afternoon rush. Michael noticed a young lady who kept glancing their way.

The girl in question was Lily Thomas. Lily wasn't trying to stalk them, but she looked very insightful.

" Boy," Lily thought, " To find them in a small town, just have to keep a low profile or I'll blow my cover."

Michael then noticed that Lily got up, paid her bill and then went out the door.

" What's wrong?" Lincoln asked, " You look puzzled?"

" The girl that just left she kept looking at us," Michael said.

" Maybe she was trying to get some attention," Lincoln said, " Afterall girls will be girls, looking to attract the man."

" Looks can be decieving," Michael said, " Have to stay insightful on watchful eyes besides she looks too young."

Outside the diner, Lily just looked in the window and smiled. Has she caught the eye of escaped fugitives?

Michael and Lincoln then went back to the motel room they were staying. Hiding their appearance so they wouldn't be noticed. Michael headed outside and nearly got knocked down by the same girl he saw in the diner.

" Oh excuse me," she said.

Michael just watched as she went into the other room. Michael then shook his head and went back inside.

The next morning the sunlight just poured through the window. Michael felt like he didn't sleep. The escape was successful, but he couldn't stop thinking about Sara. Sara Tancredi was the surprise part of his plan, he couldn't help but fall for her. So he lied to her numerous times, but that didn't change it. Michael then stepped outside. The cool air was refreshing and Michael accepted it. He then looked only to see Lily.

" Good morning," Lily said shuting the door.

Lily then just walked away and down the street. Michael just shook his head.

" What am I doing?" Michael thought, " She has to be at least ten years younger."

Michael then went back inside the room and sat down, afraid to turn on the televison.

" Michael," Lincoln said, " What's wrong?"

" We have to leave," Michael said, " I think we're being watched. We have to find the evidence to clear you. That's what I've worked so hard for."

" Who's watching us?" Lincoln asked.

" That girl at the diner," Michael said, " She's staying in this hotel and she may be unto us."

Michael and Lincoln just went to the office and paid their bill.

" Now what?" Lincoln asked.

" We get out of here," Michael answered, " Where's the bus station?"

" Down a few blocks," they heard.

Both of them turned to see Lily.

" I didn't mean to overhear," Lily said, " But since that's where I'm headed soon I thought I'd tell you."

Michael just looked at her and went up to her. Lily backed away.

" Who are you?" Michael asked.

" Lily Thomas," Lily said, " Why do you look so familiar?"

" You nearly ran into me last night," Michael said.

" No," Lily said, " It's from somewhere else. Oh I know at the diner."

Michael couldn't keep his eyes off this short, brown haired girl, who could be the answer to their doom.

" You're about to be discovered you know," Lily said.

" What do you mean by that?" Michael asked.

" You can hide your looks but you can't fool me," Lily said, " You're escaped fugitives. Fox River."

" Please," Michael said, " Whereever it is your going go."

" You don't look dangerous," Lily said, " And you certainly don't look armed."

" We're not," Lincoln said, " We're not violent."

Lily shook her head agreeing, " I can pretend I didn't see you or maybe I can't," Lily said, " But I know I am right."

Lily then went on down the street.

" She doesn't look trustworthy," Lincoln said, " Looks are decieving."

Michael then didn't know what to think, Lincoln could be right.

A/N: Let me know what you think. This may need some work. At times my ideas don't work.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Michael and Lincoln have been on the run for three weeks and end up in a small town. Are they being watched?

Lily Thomas went down the street and thought about what she just saw, what if she was wrong?

" Michael Scofield and Lincolon Burrows," Lily told herself, " It is them. I know it."

Lily then did do what Michael and Lincoln thought she might do, reported them to the local police. Now a full city search was on for the escpaed fugitives. After she gave her statement she went back to the motel to collect her belongings.

" Time to go home," Lily said, " I have to get out of here."

Lily then went out the door only to run into Michael, she screamed.

" Don't be scared," Michael said, " We are not here to hurt you, only to talk to you. Lily, right?"

" You're escaped fugitives," Lily said, " You're capable of anything and yes it's Lily."

" Please," Lincoln said, " Even though you're right."

" You're too late," Lily said, " I already made my statement. You guys are toast."

Lily then left.

" Wait," Michael said stopping her," What did you say?"

" Get your hands off me," Lily said, " Now before I scream again."

Michael then let go.

" You see," Lily said, " Capable of anything. Now don't move."

" I didn't mean that," Michael said.

" Michael," Lincoln said, " She's right."

Michael only looked to notice squad cars surrounding the motel.

" You have nowhere to go," Lily said, " So give up."

Michael and Lincoln had no choice, they were surrounded.

" She's turned us in," Lincoln said, " Now what?"

Michael said nothing and looked at Lily.

" How can someone so young be so decieving?" Michael asked.

" Leave her alone," an officer said coming up, " You're the ones in trouble."

Lily could only watch as Michael and Lincoln were taken away.

" I don't need no reward," Lily thought, " Turning in escaped fugitives was just part of the job."

" Nice job Lily," the officer said, " What a way to catch them. They never suspected?"

" No," Lily said, " And I don't want to do it anymore. Being an officer is just too dangerous for me. I'm going back to school."

" You turned in escaped fugitives," the officer said, " You did your job."

Lily then went her seperate way to the station, she needed to explain that to Michael and Lincoln.

At the sheriff station, Lincoln and Michael just paced around the small cell.

" We're going back you know," Lincoln said, " That Lily turned on us. We've got no choice."

" We don't even know her," Michael said.

" Would you like to know?" Lily said coming up.

" No," Michael said looking away.

" I was doing my job," Lily said, " I'm a cop."

" What?" Michael said looking at her, " You're too young for that?"

" How old do I look like to you?" Lily asked.

" 19," Michael answered.

Lliy just laughed, " Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. I'm 28. I've been doing this for five years."

Michael and Lincoln both looked surprised.

" You were onto us,"Michael said, " The whole time. From the beginning."

" You sure didn't make yourself look obvious," Lincoln said.

Lily just shook her head, " When you do undercover work," Lily said," You have to be careful. Not that I needed to tell you that."

Michael just couldn't get the look of shock out of his eyes.

" I would of never thought," Michael said, " You still look much younger."

" Looks can be decieving," Lily said, " You two are heading back to Fox River, probably not until tomorrow though. Never trust anyone."

" Lily," Michael said, " Or should I say Officer Thomas?"

Lily just grinned, " You actually don't have to say anything," Lily said, " Except maybe to the authorities back in Chicago."

" Watchful eyes," Michael said, " Too bad. If the situation was different maybe we could be friends."

" There's always another time," Lily said.

" Lily," the captain said coming up, " Is it true you're quitting the force?"

" Yes," Lily said, " It's too dangerous for me. I don't want to do it anymore."

The captain just looked at Lincoln and then Michael.

" Oh Lily," the captain said, " Not again, then again you always had the eye for the suspects."

The captain then walked away.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked her.

" You're a smart man, Scofield," Lily said, " Figure it out for yourself."

Lily then just went out of the station, never to return at least not to the police force.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Lily ended up back at the sheriff's office to drop off some stuff. The sheriff came up to her.

" Lily," the sheriff said, " Are you sure you won't change your mind. You do good work."

" Maybe I can just transfer back to the city," Lily said.

" Now the city would be more dangerous," the sheriff said.

" Sheriff Elliott," Lily said, " I appreciate your concern and support."

" Give it some more thought," Elliott said.

" I will," Lily said.

The whole time Michael and Lincoln looked at them. Lily then walked by the cell.

" How did you figure it out?" Michael asked.

Lily looked back at him, " How did you manage to break out of Fox River without being noticed?" Lily asked, " I'll tell you if you tell me."

" I can't," Michael said.

" Then neither can I," Lily said, " But I can humor you."

" Shouldn't listen to her, Michael," Lincoln said, " She has watchful and deceiving eyes."

Lily looked back at Sheriff Elliott who wasn't looking her way.

" I saw you two coming out of the diner," Lily said. " It was my day off, but I followed you. I noticed you were staying at the motel, so I decided to tell my superiors."

" And you went undercover," Michael said," How sneaky."

" It seems you are too," Lily said," I've done the research. You seem to be very intelligent Michael."

Michael looked back at the sheriff who still didn't look their way.

" My brother is innocent," Michael said, " He was framed."

Lily looked at him and stepped closer, " Does it look like I care?" she asked.

" Yes, I think you do," Michael said.

The sheriff then came up to them.

" Hey," Elliott said, " Leave her alone."

Lily stepped back, " It's okay Elliott," Lily said, " When are they coming?"

" First thing tomorrow morning," Elliott answered, " Stay if you like Lily, besides it seems like you've done it again."

Lily sighed as the sheriff walked away.

" I'm still trying to figure that one out," Michael said.

Lily then noticed Lincoln went to sleep.

" You're brother seems to be a sound sleeper," Lily said, " You want to know the answer? I found myself attracted to you, that's what it means. I had to be careful though."

" Why can't I talk to you more?' Michael asked, " After all you were the one who discovered us."

Lily then looked away, " Because I didn't want to," she said, " I'll give away who I am. You didn't go to far from Fox River either."

" I already know who you are," Michael said, " What difference does it make?"

" I guess so," Lily said.

Michael looked around. The sheriff didn't seem interested that they were still talking.

" So now what are you going to do?" Michael asked.

" Leave her alone," Elliott shouted, "Lily will you please go."

" I don't want to," Lily said, " I can talk to them."

" You shouldn't," Elliott said.

" Elliott go away," Lily said.

" Obviously Lily," Elliott said, " You're causing trouble."

" No you are," Lily said, " If you'll excuse me."

Lily then went out of the station. Michael looked at Elliott.

" What are you looking at Scofield?" Elliott asked, " You are not going anywhere."

Lily then came back in.

" Lily," Elliott said.

" Let them out," Lily said, " Now."

" Did I hear you right?" Elliott asked, " You have got to be kidding?"

" Of course I'm kidding," Lily answered.

" I'll let that one slide, Lily," Elliott said.," But with an attitude like that, you're going to cause more trouble."

Elliott then walked away. Lincoln woke up hearing every word.

" She's full of surprises," Lincoln said., " What's your story?"

" I'm going back to Chicago," Lily said, " I don't have time to tell you."

" You can't leave now," Michael said.

Lily went closer, " I'll be back," she said, " It's a long story, but set for another time. Bye guys."

Lily then again left the station, but what she was going to do was still in the works. .


End file.
